greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 4) 52
Synopsis for "Life Blood" The members of the Lantern Corps fighting off against the swarm of the Black Lantern Corps that's emanating from the planet Xanshi, also a Black Lantern, in space. We see the Black Lanterns glowing with the symbol of the White Lantern Corps as they're being destroyed. But suddenly, they stop fighting and start heading towards Earth, specifically Coast City, where the main battle of the Blackest Night is going on. Green Lantern John Stewart uses his ring to contact his partner in the Corps, Hal Jordan who's in Coast City, to warn him about the Black Lanterns heading his way. Meanwhile at Coast City, Hal is watching as Sinestro, who in the last issue bonded with the sentient embodiment of life, is using the power of the white light to destroy the Black Lanterns. While reveling in this new power, the ring talks to Sinestro's mind, who sees the history of the universe through the entity's eyes. From its creation at the dawn of the universe, it was brought to Earth, where it made its home within the planet's core and through its power, started creating the first sentient creatures on Earth. As the creatures evolved, it gained the will to move on its own, and thus willpower was born, along with the sentient embodiment of that willpower Ion. It then flashes forward thousands of years, where we see insects flying over the land, trying to survive, thus creating fear, as well as the sentient embodiment of that fear, Parallax. Later on, as life grows, so does love, creating The Predator, the sentient embodiment of love. Then, we see for the first time the sentient embodiments of the other four emotions that were previously unknown: avarice (snake), rage (bull), hope (bird), and finally compassion (squid). While Sinestro is being flooded with this information, Nekron attacks him, severing him in half, trying to draw out the entity and destroying it. Hal tries to get the other New Guardians to help Sinestro out, but suddenly, they experience seismic activity, which Hal's ring registers as being caused by Xanshi's gravitational pull. Hal calls John and tells him to destroy the planet, but then, the planet fires a beam at the Earth, into the ocean just outside Coast City. The beam creates a tidal wave that threatens to destroy the city, but Hal manages to stop it. The other Lanterns check on Sinestro, when Indigo-1 tells them that she cannot heal Sinestro because her ring is telling her that he doesn't have any wounds on him, which The Atom finds surprising, considering that Nekron severed him in half. Hal is suddenly attacked by a swarm of Black Lanterns, and is told by Black Hand that despite the efforts of the Lanterns, the white light will eventually be destroyed and everyone in the universe will be dead forever. As that's happening, John leads the others in an attack on Xanshi, destroying all the Black Lanterns in the way, including John's late wife, Katma Tui, who's destroyed by the combined power of John's and Fatality's rings. John then notices his old partner in the Corps, Driq, who tells him that Xanshi's connection to the Black Lantern is in its core. The Lanterns then find a fusion of black rings that seems to be commanding the planet, they then combine their powers and sever the planet's connection to the black ring and destroy the planet permanently from Coast City. Suddenly, a bright white flash of light occurs, that manages to bring pain to Nekron and Black Hand, as well as destroying a huge number of Black Lanterns. We then see that Sinestro is being healed by the white light and orders everyone to stand aside as he resumes his attack on the Black Lantern Corps. Appearing in "Life Blood" Featured Characters *Green Lantern Corps *Hal Jordan *John Stewart *White Lantern Corps *Life Entity (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) *Sinestro Supporting Characters *Green Lantern Corps *Ion Entity (In Flashback Only) *Ganthet *Kilowog *Stel *Morro *Blue Lantern Corps *Hope Entity (First Appearance)(In Flashback Only) *Sayd *Barry Allen *Saint Walker *Brother Warth *Brother Hymn *Sister Sercy *Indigo Tribe *Compassion Entity (First Appearance)(In Flashback Only) *Indigo *Ray Palmer *Star Sapphires *Predator Entity (In Flashback Only) *Carol Ferris *Wonder Woman *Fatality *Red Lantern Corps *Rage Entity (First Appearance)(In Flashback Only) *Atrocitus *Mera *Skallox *Orange Lantern Corps *Greed Entity (First Appearance)(In Flashback Only) *Agent Orange *Lex Luthor *Sinestro Corps *Parallax Entity (In Flashback Only) *Tekik *Slushh Villains *Nekron *Black Hand *Xanshi *Katma Tui *Driq Locations *Earth *Coast City *Xanshi Items *White Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14301 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_52 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-vol-5-life-blood/37-201705/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern